


Wrapped Around My Finger

by NeverrEverrAfterr



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Agatha is a precious Cinnamon Roll, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Tedros is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverrEverrAfterr/pseuds/NeverrEverrAfterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha and Tedros have sealed their hearts away from the rest of the world. Tedros believes true love doesn't exist and Agatha secretly wishes to be beautiful. When the two meet, its hate at first sight. However, when the two begin to date after a bet between them, they both learn that perhaps love is based on more than a pretty face. Tagatha Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around My Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments.

# Wrapped Around My Finger

##  A Not So Great First Meeting

Agatha Woodward was labeled the ugliest girl in school. She didn’t care about her appearance, which was probably the whole reason why she was considered ugly. She never bothered to wash or brush her hair, never cared about how ugly or torn her clothes were, and never bothered to smile. (Well, she tried to sometimes, but it came out more like a sinister smirk). Agatha accepted her looks (although she avoided mirrors at all costs) and never thought twice about the disgusted looks or harsh whispers from other teens as she walked in the halls. 

At least, that’s the persona she put up.

Agatha had always secretly wished to be beautiful, not that she would ever tell anyone that. Not even Sophie Lovelock, her best friend, knew. She accepted her appearance, and she accepted that nobody could ever love her because of it, which was the sole reason she kept herself so guarded from others. The only person who managed to get past all the walls of her heart was Sophie, and even that would not have happened if it weren’t for their parents. 

All her life Agatha and her mother had been shunned from society. They were labeled as witches (seriously, witches. 17th century much?) and were avoided at all costs. Agatha had few friends, and the only reasons they _were_ her friends was because they were outcasts too. Hester Blackwell, Anadil Thorne, and Dorothy “Dot” Greene were a coven. Well, not really, but they definitely acted like it. (Although Agatha couldn’t really say anything, as she used to carry around dead birds in her pocket from her cat Reaper.) Hester was one of the meanest people Agatha had ever met and her looks certainly added to her intimidation. Anadil was a quiet girl who kept to herself, but opened up to Hester the most. Dot was a chubby girl who had an obsession for chocolate, but had one of the kindest hearts Agatha had ever known. They were all in the same class in 7th grade and the girls had taken a shine to Agatha, so the four of them became quick friends as they had all immediately been labeled as outcasts. 

Sophie was a whole other story. She lived in the same neighborhood and her father Stefan had forced her to go attempt to play with Agatha. Stefan Fisher was one of the few people who showed kindness to Agatha and Callis. He visited almost every week and was always kind to Agatha, constantly bringing her art supplies (he had noticed her doodling one day) like multicolored pens, notebooks, and pencils. (She was also sure he and her mother were more than friends, but they brushed the question off each time Agatha asked.) The first couple of playdates with Sophie were rather awkward, as neither of them wanted to be there. They were filled with silence or attempts at conversation but answered with brief responses. After a while, they became comfortable with each other and were able to hold a conversation, looking forward to seeing the other. Now, they were nearly inseparable, and constantly spent time with each other. They frequently went to the lake next to the neighborhood park, their ‘home away from home’ where they would merely sit and talk about their troubles, secrets, or just pointless conversation. 

“Do you think we’ll always be friends?” Sophie had quietly asked her the night before the first day of freshman year. 

“Yeah. No matter what,” Agatha quietly vowed to her. They had smiled at one another and continued to gaze up at the stars. 

  


Tedros Pendragon believed that love didn’t exist. He refused to even say the word. He didn’t always think this way of course, but when your mother abandons you for your father’s best friend, you can’t help but think she never loved you in the first place. 

When his mother left, he was only nine years old. His father Arthur was too caught up in his sorrow and self-pity over the abandonment of his wife and best friend to bother to take care of his son. Then there was Marty, a close friend from Arthur’s teenage years, who frequently visited the two. Marty (or “Merlin” as Tedros had fondly nicknamed him) eventually stopped coming too, and Tedros was left all alone to take care of himself and his depressed father. 

As Tedros grew older, he grew to believe that love was superficial. He saw the news, social media, and the whispers on the streets. No matter where you went, everybody talked only about a person’s looks, what kind of clothes they wore, or what a person’s body. How vulgar. As he went to school, girls constantly attempted to thrust themselves at him and other boys would attempt to befriend him in order to up their status. He rejected them all of course, putting up a fake smile and an insincere apology. 

That was when it had hit him. They wanted to go out with him? Okay, he would date them. Oh, he’d make them feel _alive._

And then he would show them what happens when they judged a person on looks alone, show them the monster he knew he was. 

_He’d shatter them._

  


_God, high school sucks._ Agatha was in a very bad mood. Her grade in Chemistry was getting lower and lower, her cat Reaper had clawed her favorite pair of jeans so she was forced to wear a dress, and three people had crashed into her without a single apology. As Agatha and Sophie walked to class while Sophie chatted excitedly about the boy she had a crush on (this week it was Rafal, last week it was Horace), she caught a glimpse of an unfamiliar face down the hall. A boy with golden hair and beautiful blue eyes passed Sophie and herself while Beatrix Jolie, the junior class president, chatted next to him and clung onto his arm. Sophie had stopped in her tracks mid-sentence to stare at the boy as he passed by. 

“Aggie did you see that boy?! He was gorgeous! I have to find out who is!” Sophie said squealing. 

“Weren’t you just talking about some other boy? Beside, he’s probably some snob. You don’t exactly have the best taste in guys Sophie,” Agatha muttered. 

“Well I certainly can’t have _Beatrix_ get to him first! Did you see the way she clung to him?? Ugh, she’s _so_ shameless, it’s kind of pathetic. And I do not have bad taste in guys, for your information,” Sophie tutted. 

Agatha merely sighed. 

“C’mon princess, let’s go to class,” she said as she walked to the classroom while pulling Sophie along, much to her dismay. 

Sophie had a bad habit of falling for the wrong type of people. First she dated a guy named Aric, who ended up cheating on her with two other girls. (Not to mention the guy was an asshole to begin with.) Then there was Chaddick, who was stuck up and never bothered to actually get to know Sophie. Then there was the boy who attempted to flirt with her at the homecoming dance last year, but he was rewarded with slaps from the two of them when he got a bit handsy. Agatha frequently tried to warn her about the rumors she had heard about each boy, but each time Sophie would simply shrug it off and date them regardless. And each time Sophie would come crying to her, and they would have a sleepover as they watched Disney movies and ate ice cream all night long. Agatha looked out for her best friend, and Sophie looked out for her. No matter what anyone said, nobody could break their bond with each other. They were sisters at heart, and Agatha couldn’t have asked for a better friend, even if Sophie drove her a bit insane at times. 

As they walked into the classroom, Hester, Anadil, and Dot waved them over. As they walked over, Dot smiled at Sophie. 

“Sophie, did you see the new boy?” she asked eagerly. 

Sophie immediately leaned in with interest. “Yes! Oh my gosh, he’s so dreamy! What’s his name?” she gushed. 

As Dot and Sophie continued to gossip, Hester let out a small groan. "Great, now we have to hear her constant 'I'm so in love' crap," Hester said as Anadil let out a small chuckle next to her. Agatha gave a lazy grin in return just as the bell rang. The girls scattered and headed towards their seats. As Agatha pulled out her books, she sighed. 

_It’s gonna be a long day…_

  


As the two of them walked down the hall, Tedros glanced down at the girl latched on his arm and frowned. The blonde haired girl was chattering excitedly, attempting to tell him about the school and shamelessly flirt with him as they walked down the hall. He smirked as a plan formed in his head. She would work perfectly. 

He stopped in his tracks and calmly smiled at her. “Listen...” he started, before realizing he hadn’t bothered to remember her name. (Bianca? Bella? It started with a B…) 

“Beatrix,” she smiled, seeing him struggle. 

“Right, Beatrix. Thank you for the tour, but I really think I should start heading to class. Although, I would love to chat with you again,” he said as he pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She blushed a bright pink and Tedros chuckled. “How about a date this Saturday?” he asked. 

She gaped at him before quickly composing herself and smiling widely. “I’d love to!” 

“Great. I’ll call you,” he said as walked away from her, waving his hand. She was obviously smitten with him the moment she had laid eyes on him. She was just another girl who only cared about his looks and didn’t even care what sort of personality he had. He’d show her. He’d show her how it feels to have your heart broken, to only be loved for your appearance. 

_Until Saturday,_ he thought to himself as he strode down the hall. 

  


Agatha snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard the classroom door open. The mystery boy Beatrix had been walking with in the hall walked through the door with a sheepish smile on his face. Miss Dovey looked over at him, pausing her lecture. She smiled and beckoned him closer. 

“Ah, Mr. Pendragon I assume? Please come in. Class, please welcome our new student and help him with anything he needs,” she said smiling. “Mr. Pendragon, would you like to introduce yourself?” 

“Sure,” he nodded. He turned to the class and said. “Hello everyone. My name is Tedros Pendragon and I’m very excited to meet you all.” He gave a calm smile despite the whispers among the girls and the glares from some of the boys in class. He turned to Miss Dovey. “Where should I sit?” he quietly asked. 

“Oh, let’s see… looks like there’s a seat next to Agatha. Agatha, dear, would you raise your hand please?” 

Agatha frowned and reluctantly raised her hand. Tedros walked over to her and sat down at the empty desk. He looked over at her and smiled. 

“Hi, I’m Tedros. Your name was Agatha right? It’s nice to meet you,” he whispered, holding his hand out to her. 

She snorted and turned her head towards the front of the classroom. 

She was greatly disappointed when he was forced to sit next to her and was not afraid to show it. Just the sight of him was enough to annoy her. He was obviously one of those people who believed they were better than anyone else. Attractive people were like that she noticed, She could see Sophie trying to get her attention but she ignored her. Agatha could also see Tedros looking at her as if she had grown another head. Whatever. Let him think what he wanted of her. 

It was longer than she would’ve liked before the bell rang. 

She quickly gathered up her stuff and stuffed it in her backpack. Just as she was about to head to the door where Sophie was waiting for her, she felt a hand on her arm. She spun around and shook the hand off. “Don’t touch me,” she hissed. 

Tedros put his hands up in apology. “Sorry,” he muttered. He gave her that look he had given her earlier. “I’m sorry, but have I done something to offend you? You certainly don’t seem to like me even though we’ve just met,” he asked her. 

She frowned, sensing the curious stares from her classmates. She glared at him and stepped closer to him. “I know your type. People like you think so highly of yourselves and treat the rest of us like dirt. I refuse to take crap like that from people,” she whispered. She quickly backed up and grabbed her bag. “I’ll be leaving now, your highness,” she snapped at Tedros, who was staring at her in shock. She hurried to the door where Sophie was frozen in place and grabbed her arm, dragging her down the hall. 

Sophie snapped out of her stupor as Agatha walked to her locker. As Agatha stopped, Sophie roughly shook her by the shoulders. 

“AGATHA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?” Sophie cried out, still shaking her. 

“I’m starting to get nauseous Sophie,” Agatha muttered, knowing it would make the other girl let go. 

She did (with a small squeak) and Agatha sighed, turning to her locker and put in the combination. As she switched put her books, Sophie paced alongside her and fretted to herself. 

“What if he doesn’t want to date me because of what you said? What if he refuses to talk to me? Or even look at me? Aggie, what am I going to do?” She said. (Agatha could have sworn there were tears in her eyes for a second.) 

Agatha just sighed and shut her locker. “You don’t need someone like that anyways Sophie,” she said as the two headed to their next classes. “He’s a jerk.” 

Sophie frowned and stopped in front of Miss Lesso’s class. “Aggie… how do you know he’s a jerk? You didn’t even give him a chance. I know you don’t like to trust people but… you can be really harsh sometimes. You should apologize to him,” Sophie quietly said as she opened the door. “Think about it, okay?” She smiled and closed the door behind her. 

Agatha stared at the door in surprise before scowling. She hated when Sophie made a good point. She sighed and hurried down the hall to Miss Uma’s class. 

  


Tedros could not concentrate to save his life. He hadn’t been able to get Agatha’s words out of his head. Her words echoed in his head. _“I know your type.”_ He clenched his fist unconsciously. Who the hell did that ugly _witch_ think she was? Talking down to him like that, as if she were better than him? He had to make sure to find a way to deal with her. He needed to make sure his reputation stayed squeaky clean or else people would never trust him. He had already gotten some odd looks down the hall, but he had given them each a friendly smile. (Which they thankfully returned.) Tedros shook his head as he tried to listen to Mr. Yuba’s lecture. Thankfully the bell rang quickly, and Tedros headed to the fields for rugby practice. He knew that running around in the sun and getting his blood pumping would snap him out of his stupor. However, that relief was short lived as he rounded a corner and crashed into the person that had been occupying his thoughts. 

They both fell to the floor with a thud as their belongings fell in front of each other. The girl next to Agatha began to pick up some of the books that had fallen and began to apologize. 

“I’m so sorry about that, here let me help-,” she stopped suddenly as she looked up at Tedros, suddenly aware of who he was. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and batted her eyes flirtatiously. “Hi. I’m Sophie. Sorry about Agatha, she can be so clumsy sometimes. You aren’t hurt right?” she said with a sickening sweet tone. 

“No, I’m fine thank you,” he said glancing over at Agatha. She was shoving things in her bag as she muttered under her breath. (He was 99% sure they were all insults directed towards him.) As if she felt his gaze on her, she looked up and gave him a fierce glare before getting up and brushing her dress off. She quickly grabbed Sophie’s arm and pulled her up (much to her dismay) as she walked right past Tedros. Sophie whirled around and waved at him. 

“Nice meeting you! Call me!” she said as Agatha tugged her away. Tedros didn’t even bother to wave back. He gathered up the rest of his things as he hurried to the fields with gritted teeth. Not only would he make a bad first impression now by being late, he was even more annoyed than before. 

Agatha was going to be trouble for him. There had to be _something_ he could do to guarantee she couldn't expose him, because if he would snap in front of anyone, it would definitely be her. As he neared the field, noticing everyone else was already running laps, he let out a sigh of annoyance. _Great._ Now he would be punished because of that stupid girl. As he ran towards the coach, he could feel a dark smirk creeping onto his face. Oh, he would get all his anger out soon. 

_Until Saturday._


End file.
